Romeo and Juliet Forever
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when Bella Swan is the daughter of a big company owner and she falls for Edward Cullen who is the son of the company that wants to take out Swan Industries? Only Time will tell. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Alright I promised myself I would do a Twilight Fanfiction before Eclipse came out so here is my new story and I hope you guys like it. I will be hopefully updating this story every other day. Please remember I have another story Rebirthing.

Chapter 1: First Day

It had seemed to be like a long year for me, Isabella Swan. But the truth was it only seemed short and I wanted it to last longer because it was senior year at Forks High School. As the saying goes you can't always get what you want. I grumbled slightly as I knew it was morning and I didn't like the mornings much anymore. I knew if I didn't get up in time I would be late for my first class of college. As I felt my leg slowly but surely touches the hardwood floor and slid my other leg from underneath the covers. A yawn escaped my lips as I dragged myself to the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror to see my reflection stare back at me. My brown hair was a mess and I had bags under my chocolate brown eyes. I picked up the brush and began to calm down the mess that was called my hair. After what seemed like twenty minutes of brushing my wild hair I started to put on light make up to get rid of the bags from under my eyes. "Alright, now I need to pick out something to wear." I said to myself knowing I would fail horribly. As the sun danced across my floor I looked in my closet and pulled out a blue denim jacket, white sleeveless shirt, and normal blue jeans.

It seemed alright and I knew I was there for learning not for making friends or whatever. I quickly changed from my pj's into my outfit. I took a quick glance at myself before leaving my bedroom. I knew my father Charlie Swan was already at work. It seemed like everything was together and ready for me to go. "Alright let's think… Laptop, notebook, pencils, and pens. Got them all. " I thought grabbing my car keys. I locked up the house and walked down the stairs to my small bmw bug. It was a temporary car until my red truck was fixed.

I started my way towards my new college which was about twenty minutes from the house. As the drive seemed long it made me miss being in high school and all of my friends that I had. My chocolate brown hues looked at a rather huge building and read the banner which said 'Welcome new students to Jameson College!' I rolled my eyes at the cheesy banner and quickly tried to find a parking spot. After I parked I noticed a sliver Volvo parked down about two cars.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner… Always have to be better than everyone else." I thought. With my thoughts to busy on the Volvo owner I didn't noticed that I bumped into someone. "Excuse me?" I heard a male voice say. I blinked a few times as I looked up to see a extremely gorgeous male standing in front of me. He had beautiful light hair and beautiful golden eyes. I couldn't help but blush as I looked at him. "S-Sorry, I should of watched where I was going." I said. The male before me smiled and oh god it was a beautiful crooked smile. I smiled back at the male and sighed slightly.

"My name is Isabella Swan but you can just call me Bella." I said. The male before gently took my hand into his then kissed the top of it. "My name is Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you Bella." He said. I smiled at Edward but then realized something he was the son of the other company that my dad was fighting. I gently chewed on my lower lip and nodded my head. "It's nice to meet you as well, Edward. I'm sorry I have to get to my first class." I said. Edward nodded his head in agreement. "So do I. I hope to see you later, Bella." He said walking away.

I started running towards my first class and hoped that Alice was there. Alice was my best friend who also got into this school and was engaged to her childhood sweetheart or that's what she tells me anyways. I quickly entered the classroom with five minutes to spare and sighed as I sat down next to a petite brown haired pixie. "Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Alice ask. I looked over at her and shook my head. "I just met the son of the other company, you know the son of Carlisle Cullen? The one company that my dad refuses to sell to at all." I said.

Alice frowned slightly as she looked at me. "Well I've seen him before if I may say so myself he's quite handsome and you should go after him." She said. I blushed at the thought and glared at Alice. "I was just saying, Bella." She said with a smile. Alice was right there was no harm of flirting or wanting to go after Edward was there? It didn't seem like it. I looked to the front of the class to see the man himself, Edward Cullen. I looked away from him for a moment to notice him moving towards where I was sitting! "Hello Bella. I didn't know you had Chemistry first class." He said.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Yeah, I didn't know you did either." I said. Edward sat down next to me and looked over at Alice. "Who are you?" He asked Alice. Alice smiled as she looked over at Edward. "I'm Alice Hale and Bella's best friend." She said. Edward nodded as he looked ahead towards the teacher. I felt my heart starting to beat fast and tried to ignore it. "Damn hormones." I thought. Something drew me to Edward and I didn't know what it was well at least not yet anyways. I heard the teacher began to explain about the basics of chemistry and wondered if Edward knew that she was the daughter of Charlie Swan of Swan Industries.

My chocolate brown hues glanced over at Edward a few times then looked away. I blinked a few times as I received a note from Edward. I opened it up to read 'Bella, do you want to go for lunch maybe?' I blushed slightly at the thought and knew if somehow the paper got a hold of that I knew I would be in trouble with my father. I quickly wrote back saying yes but it had to be at the college. Did I just do something different than normal for me? Bella Swan? There were only two more classes before lunch. I closed my eyes and prayed to god that I would make it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you guys so much! I noticed that a lot of you have added my story to your favorite list! I hope this story will continue to be popular and do very well. Thank you for your great reviews on Chapter one and I hope that you guys will love chapter 2! I hope to have Chapter 3 out by Tomorrow the latest Sunday. Also I would like to point out that sometimes I like to use song titles for the chapter title. This one is by Shinedown. Anyways! Please ENJOY! :D

Chapter 2: Call Me

My chocolate brown hues looked at the clock as I noticed it was already time for lunch. I felt my stomach start to flip around inside. "Don't be nervous, Bella!" Alice said with a smile. I grumbled slightly as I looked at her. "Easy for you to say. You already found your one Alice!" I said. Alice giggled slightly as she hugged me then sighed slightly. "I remember when I met Jasper in high school! I was just like you! Nervous as I could be." She said. I shook my head and let out a groan. "Alice… The thing is… He's the son of Cullen Industries! Carlisle Cullen's son! I'm the daughter of Charlie Swan of Swan Industries! Do you know how much trouble I would be in if my dad found out that I'm having a date with him?" I said.

I could see my father yelled at me and telling me that I did wrong and messed around in the wrong area. I shivered slightly at the thought but then looked up to see Edward walking down towards me. "Alice I'll see you later. Wish me luck!" I said with a small smile and waved at her as I walked towards Edward. I never noticed that Edward was actually taller than I thought. "Ready to go?" He asked. I blinked a few times as I looked at him then bit down on my lower lip. "I thought we were going to have lunch here at the college." I said. Edward smiled and leaned close to me.

"It wouldn't hurt to go out away from the college, Bella. Don't worry no one will notice that both from two companies that are fighting." Edward whispered into my ear. I blushed slightly as I felt almost at ease now that he knew about me. "Alright fine we will go to where ever this place is your taking me too." I said. Edward smiled his crooked smile and gently took my hand. "Follow me please." He said. I nodded as I followed after him to a shiny Volvo and shook my head slightly. "Damn shiny Volvo owner…" I mumbled. Edward smiled more and laughed slightly. I blushed as I knew he must of heard me cuss about him being a shiny Volvo owner.

Edward opened the passenger door to his car and waited for me to get in. I smiled at him as I got into his Volvo and noticed how neat and clean it was. As the door shut I saw Edward already in the driver's seat. I must have been spacing out to not notice him already there. "So Bella what is it like to have Charlie Swan as your father?" Edward asked. I blinked a few times as I thought about it then looked over at him. "Well it's not so bad I guess. He is pretty laid back and a nice guy. What about your father?" I asked.

Edward looked ahead and gripped the steering wheel a little. "Carlisle is alright he can be very strict at times but who wouldn't be after dealing with so much trade and stress?" He said. I blinked a few times and knew that must have been aimed at my father for not selling any stock to the Cullens. A small sigh escaped Edward's lips as he looked over at me for a second. "Bella I didn't mean to come off as a jerk there. " He said. I looked at him and smiled a little. "Don't worry about it. I know how it can be. I hear it every day from my father." I said with a small laugh. Edward chuckled a little as he backed the car and started driving. I looked over at the speed he was doing. "Holy crow! You should slow down! I know that no one isn't on the road but still!" I said.

Edward smiled a little as he sped up a little but then soon slowed down as he came to a street. I looked at the street sign that read 'Keystone Ave' "What a lovely avenue name… Keystone." I thought being sarcastic. I felt the car come to a stop and looked to see a small restaurant in the middle of nowhere. "You picked a great place." I said. Edward smiled a little as he got out from the car and quickly opened my door. I smiled at him and nodded my head as a thank you. "What is this place?" I asked. Edward gently took my head and led me into the small restaurant which was called 'The Grizzly Bear'

"Hey! Look who it is Rose! Our favorite customer, Edward Cullen!" Said a somewhat tall and muscular man. Edward shook his head and sighed. "That is Emmett McCarthy don't worry he might look scary on the outside but inside he's a huge teddy bear." He said. I laughed a little at Edwards comment about Emmett. "Hello Edward and who might this be?" Asked a blonde haired woman who was just a little taller than Bella. "Rosalie McCarthy meet Bella Swan." Edward said. I smiled at Rosalie as I looked around the place. "You have amazing place." I said. Emmett laughed and nudged Edward. "So is this your girlfriend?" He asked. I blushed deeply at hearing his comment and looked away from them. Edward glared at Emmett for a moment and shook his head. "You always think that about every girl I bring in here." He said.

As I looked back up I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett had the same type eye color as Edward did. "Strange… I wonder if their cousins or something…" I thought. Emmett laughed and shook his head as he looked at Edward. "I think she might be the one you're looking for." He said. Edward glared slightly at Emmett like he knew something that I didn't. Rosalie sighed as she gently scooted me towards another side of the restaurant. "Bella, there's something about Edward you need to know… He has a dark side no matter how polite he is." I heard her voice rang like high bells. I laughed slightly and smiled at Rosalie. "It's alright I can handle it. If I can handle my father Charlie then I can handle Edward." I said. Rosalie looked at me almost like I was signing my own death.

I couldn't help but wonder what Edward and Emmett were talking about since Edward had almost a sour face. I wondered if it was about me or something completely different. My heart for some odd reason wanted me to go over there and ask what was wrong but I couldn't do that... It wasn't my place to ask. Edward walked over to me and his eyes looked hurt. "Bella please sit down we need to talk about something…" He said. Of course I sat down at the table which was right next to us. Edward sat across from me and looked over his shoulder to see Emmett and Rosalie leaving to the back. I blinked a few times trying to figure out what Edward was going to talk to me about.

Edward looked like he had been beaten by someone and wanted to cry almost. "Isabella…Listen to me… You need to stay away from me…" He said. I looked at him shocked and felt my whole body wanting to collapse right then and there. "B-But why? Edward what is going on?" I asked. Edward had his fist clenched tightly as he looked at me. " I can't be in love with you if your away from me… Bella there is more to the story but I can't tell you… You wouldn't believe me even I did tell you." He said. I felt tears starting to build up as I knew it was me and wondered why my heart was wanting to scream and throw things at him.

Edward gently put his hand on my cheek it seemed cold like marble. I gasped slightly at the coldness on my cheek. "Edward… I can handle it… Just tell me." I said. Edward sighed as he looked into my chocolate brown eyes. "If I tell you…You must promise not to tell a soul and not even Alice…" He said. I nodded my head as my curiosity was building up. "Me and my family…We're not human but vampires…We have been around for centuries… During the time of Romeo and Juliet…It's true everything that happened but the couple's names weren't Romeo or Juliet but…Edward and Isabella…That whole story is about us…" He said.

I blinked a few times as I took this in. "Me? I was Juliet? The Cullens are vampires? This is…strange…." I thought. I inhaled a sharp breath as I looked at Edward. "So you're basically saying… History is repeating itself? Of course you don't want that… This is silly. Edward… Romeo and Juliet we're from different families and it was during a time when no one could be together except those who were chosen by the family. "I said. Edward growled slightly as he looked at me. "Bella… It's the truth. Emmett was there…Rosalie was there…Carlisle was there..." He said. I laughed and shook my head.

"You're nuts, Cullen. Maybe my father was right about you and your family." I said standing up. Edward quickly stood before me and gently put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella… I don't want this to end like how it did before…We were in love but our families tore us apart. Please just stay away from me…" He said turning away. I felt my knees wanting to buckle but why? I don't even care for this so called vampire. "I'm leaving… Edward I just wish you would explain more to me…" I said with my voice cracking. I was holding my tears back until I left. "Bella…" He whispered.

With that I quickly ran out of the restaurant and started crying awhile I was walking. "I need a friend…Jacob might be able to help me out and forget about this whole mess…" I thought pulling out my cell phone and dialing Jacobs number. "Hello?" I heard a familiar male voice say. I smiled slightly as I let out a small sigh. "Jake its me…Bella. I need your help…Can you pick me up? I'm at Keystone Avenue..." I said. I heard Jake laugh and knew that he would do it. "Of course Bella. I'll be there soon." He said and then there was a click.

I knew I could count on Jake for helping me forget about this whole mess with Edward Cullen. But what if what he said was right and we were Romeo and Juliet like he said? Nonsense. Romeo and Juliet aren't real and they were created by William Shakespeare.

Tell my heart to stop hurting about this whole thing… Yeah right that's like trying to stop the rain from falling.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Yes I know I update quick: D I would like to thank you, moriah93ohio. I would like to dedicate this chapter to you and I hope you really like it! As do I hope all of you do! Also I will be updating again on Wednesday hopefully! :D Going to the midnight showing of Eclipse and going to the IMAX with my aunt on Wednesday! 8D Also sorry for the short chapter! I promise 4 will be longer!

Chapter 3: That's What You Get

Edward's POV

I watched her get away from me. "…What the hell was wrong with me? I shouldn't have told her about this so soon. But she needed to know…" I thought. I saw Rosalie come out from back and sighed. "Edward… You know it is going to be hard to even try to get her attention again. You're a fool for telling her early." She said. I growled and quickly stood up to meet Rosalie eyes. "You don't know anything, Rose. Don't call me a damn fool just yet." I said with an irritated growl. Rosalie made a humph sound then turned around. "I didn't call you a damn fool but I will if you mess this up. Remember what Carlisle said to do…" She said. "How could I forget what Carlisle said?" I thought.

_Flashback to earlier before leaving for class_

"_Edward please you have to remember that it's going to be hard on Isabella to remember any of this. She's not like us." Carlisle said. I turned around to look at Carlisle and nodded. "I know it's going to be hard but… I still love her after all this time…" I said. Carlisle sighed as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, just don't screw this up for you. I just hope you know what you're doing… It's been awhile since the whole ordeal…" He said. I sighed slightly as I turned around to face him. "I know and I want this to work… I lost her last time…I won't lose her again, Carlisle…" I said. Carlisle nodded and smiled slightly as he turned away. "Just be careful on how you tell her." He said._

_End of Flashback_

I growled at remembering that I promised I wouldn't screw this up but yet here I am without Bella. "Damn it…" I cursed. I knew that this would be hard to win Bella back more than ever. I knew I wouldn't let this happen like how it did before.

Bella's POV

As I stood waiting for Jake to show up a thought crossed my mind. "What if what he said is true? No, Bella get a damn hold of yourself… He wanted you for the company…But….He seemed so nice and wanting me to believe that he was Romeo and I was Juliet…." I thought. A loud honk could be heard and a smile came upon my face. I waved at the car before me which was a 2010 BMW. I quickly opened the door and got into Jake's car. "Hey chicka! Where have you been?" He asked with a smile on his face. I smiled even more and felt better about the whole ordeal now that I was with Jake. "Well a date gone wrong, I guess." I said with a frown. Jake frowned slightly as he started to drive away from the restaurant. "Well what happened?" He asked.

I sighed as I explained the whole ordeal about Edward and how he thought that I was Juliet and he was Romeo. Jake laughed loudly as he came to a stop sign and looked over at me. "Bella… Edward Cullen is crazy and you shouldn't believe what he says." He said. I nodded my head in agreement. "Come on. I'll take you to Alice's house since your father is busy today and I don't think he needs to hear about you being with Edward." He said. I sighed and nodded my head as I looked out the window. "But…What if I do want to believe Edward? Just a little? Would that hurt anything at all?" I thought asking myself.

After 20 minutes of driving we finally stopped in front of Alice's house. Jake looked over at me once he parked the car. "Listen if you need to talk more about this whole thing just let me know, alright? I care about you still Bella…Just remember that my offer is still good if you want to marry me." He said. I felt my face was flushed and I nodded. "Well I'll think about it alright? Good bye Jake." I said getting out of the car and closing the door shut. As I heard Jake drive away I let out a sigh as I walked up the stairs to the front door. "Hello Bella! Looking for Alice?" I heard a male voice asked from behind me. I jumped like I was shot and sighed as I looked at Jasper. "Yes I am and don't do that again! You scared me!" I said trying to calm my heart down.

Jasper laughed as he looked at me for a second. "Is something bothering you?" He asked with a slight southern accent. I nodded and sighed as I looked down. "I'm not sure what to think about Edward Cullen….I want to believe him but yet at the same time…I don't want to believe him at all..We we're at lunch together and he told me something I didn't want to believe and I thought it was stupid…He thought that both of us we're Romeo and Juliet." I said. Jasper blinked a few times as he sighed. "Bella it's apparent he likes you and he's trying to make a good reference to both of your lives. Two different families both not agreeing but yet two of them fall in love and it's forbidden." He said.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Jasper is right…I guess both me and Edward are Romeo and Juliet…But the thing is…I'm not in love with Edward…Well at least not yet anyways…Maybe I should retry the whole first date thing again with him…" I thought. I quickly hugged Jasper and smiled. "Your right and thanks…You made me feel much better, Jasper." I said. Jasper laughed and smiled. "You're quite welcome Bella. I hope that it works out between you and Edward." He said.

I nodded my head as I let go of Jasper and quickly headed inside to talk to Alice. I had it planned out on what I was going to do. I was going to try and win Edward's attention again then hopefully retry the whole first date thing again. For this to happen I knew I needed Alice's help on doing my makeup and my clothes. "Thank god for Alice." I thought.


End file.
